Triple H
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: Scott Hillstrand has had enough of working his ass off, and not being appreciated. What will happen to The Time Bandit when Scott decides to buy his own boat... with his dad as captain. Part two of The Girl Is Back In Town
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay stretched and turned on her side. She smiled thinking how lucky she was to be waking up with her sexy cowboy every day.

Johnathan sensed her looking at him, and slid his arm around her, pulling her to him without even opening his eyes. 

"Mornin." He said yawning.

"Morning." She rubbed his chest, "you remember what today is?"

"Yep." He smiled, "hard to believe its been almost six years."

"Best six years of my life."

"Mine too princess."

She got up and slid her flannel pajama bottoms on. Johnathan scowled at her. "What?"

"I hate them damn things." He pulled her back down into the bed, "not sexy."

"No caveman." She said grinning at him, "not sexy, warm."

"I can keep you warm. "He nuzzled her neck, "I got something right here, warm ya right up."

"Well, I have a husband to feed."

"MMMM" he growled, sliding her shirt off, "me want sex not food."

Lindsay giggled, "You are such a goofball."

The phone rang and Johnathan cussed. "Somebody better have a damn good excuse to stop me from getting a piece of you." He sat up, turning to look at her, "and don't you move." He reached for the phone, and then started playing with her tit, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey dad."

"What's up?" Johnathan didn't like Scott's tone.

"I was hoping I could drop by, I need to talk to you."

"Ok" Lindsay sat up and touched his shoulder, mouthing, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, running his hand through his hair, "Um, yeah son, sure."

"Ok, see you guys in a minute."

Johnathan hung the phone up and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I have got a bad feeling."

Lindsay sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Scott and started to leave the kitchen.

"Lindsay, I would really rather you stay." Scott laid his fork down and looked at Johnathan, "I really wanted to talk to both of you. "He sighed and looked at his step mom. "I guess dad told you what happened during King Season."

"No honey, he didn't," Lindsay shook her head, "your dad and I really don't discuss that sort of thing."

"Well, I am off the boat."

"Scotty, don't say that son."

"Dad, I'm serious." Scott tossed his napkin onto the table, " I am tired of it, and you have to admit, you are too."

"Nothing I can do son, I own half the boat with him."

"Will you two please clue me in as to what is going on?"

"Andy" Johnathan sighed, "ever since Emily left and took Christopher to live with her mom, he's just…"

"Well, can you blame him?"

Johnathan stood up, pecking her on the cheek and walking to the coffee pot, "Its his own fault," Johnathan shrugged, "he shouldn't have cheated on her."

"Ok, I still don't understand what this has to do with you quitting the boat." She looked at Scott.

"He… Lindsay I am never getting a shot at running the boat, and I know it." Scott sighed, "I have worked my ass off, done everything I was asked to do, tendered during the summer, learned the boat inside and out." He shrugged, "its just not good enough."

Lindsay looked at Johnathan. She could tell he was not happy with the news that Scott wanted off the boat.

"Let me talk to him son. "Johnathan sat his cup in the sink.

"No dad, you guys will just end up in an argument." Scott stood up and hugged Lindsay, "thanks for breakfast, and for listening." He fished his keys out of his pocket as he walked to the front door, "I wish I could just buy my own boat."

"Well," Lindsay slid her arm around him, "why don't you."


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan looked at her like she was crazy, "How is he suppose to do that?"

Lindsay sat down on the couch and looked over at Scott. "If you are serious, and you really want to do this..I may be able to help you."

"Even if I COULD do this, how? "Scott looked at her, "I cant afford to…."

"Call Sig, Keith, anyone you can think of, and see if they know of any boats for sale," Lindsay stood up and started upstairs, "then meet me and your dad at Gilbert's in an hour."

"What are you gonna do Lindsay?" Johnathan followed her upstairs.

"Buy that child a boat." Lindsay slid out of her shirt and bottoms. "he wants to go out on his own so.."

"How do you plan to do that?" Johnathan was trying hard to concentrate on the conversation, and not so much on the naked body of his hot wife.

"I have…" she looked at him, "stop that."

"Stop what?" he grinned, walking over to her, "fuck you are sexy baby."

"Ok." She pushed his head away from her naked breast, "we were talking about your son."

"Hmmm, I'd rather suck your tits."

"Johnathan. "

"Ok." He sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled her onto his lap, "I am listening." He eyed her tits and sighed.

"I have that money I inherited when Grandaddy died, and….."

"No way, I am not letting you do that."

"Scott…"

"Lindsay no. We can figure something else out." He rubbed her back, "if something happens to me…"

She put her finger on his lips. "Don't say that."

"No, I am serious. I want to know you can take care of yourself."

She stood up and turned the shower on, "I am doing this, like it or not."

Scott tapped his fingers on the table, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde sitting in the booth across from him, staring at him. He tossed his head up to his dad when he and Lindsay walked in.

"Hey dad." He looked around, frowning. "Where'd Lindsay go?"

"Bathroom" he nodded to the blonde and sat down, "She's cute."

"Yeah, whatever, listen dad, I cant..."

"Lindsay wants to use the inheritance from her granddad to buy you a boat."

"What?"

"Yeah." Johnathan sighed and shook his head, "I don't want her to but.. .she's as stubborn as..."

"You." Scott snickered. "well, Sig said that there was a boat for sale, its been docked for five years."

"Yeah, bet it needs a shitload of repairs."

"I.. I need to ask you something, and if you don't want to do this... well, I understand."

"Ok, what."

"Come with me, and be captain."

"You have your license son, you can be your own captain."

"I... dad... I don't want to sound like a puss but... you have always been there, you know, right there." Scott shook his head, "I don't know if I can do this by myself or not.'

Johnathan sighed and slid over for Lindsay to sit. He was worried about her. She looked pale and it seemed like she was tired all the time. "You ok babe?"

"Yeah." she nodded, looking at Scott, "So, did you talk to Sig?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, and there is a boat for sale, its called Mike's Marvel, or something like that."

Johnathan took a sip of coffee, "Yeah, and if its been docked for five years, I can only imagine the repairs."

"Can we at least go and look at it?"

"You ready?" Johnathan laid his hand on Lindsay's, "you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "fine." Lindsay made a mental note to contact her doctor when she got home. She didn't want to alarm Johnathan, but she knew something wasn't right.

Johnathan hopped onto the dock and wiped his hands on his pants. "Well, she's in better shape than I thought." He looked over at Scott, "good think Uncle Neal taught you all his engineering skills."

"Speaking of which." Scott grinned, slapping his Uncle on the back. "thanks for coming man."

"No problem." Neal pointed to the boat, "this it?"

"Yeah, and its in really good shape."

Neal looked around, "Where's my favorite sister in law?"

Johnathan chuckled, "You better not let your other sister in law's hear you say that." He nodded toward the office, "she's negotiating."

"Old man Duncan drives a hard bargain."

"Yeah, but she's in a low cut top and short skirt so.."

"Dad." Scott shook his head.

The three men looked up when Lindsay came out of the office. Scott couldn't tell if the expression on her face was good or bad.

"Well?" He looked at her.

"Its all yours." She handed Scott an envelope with the paper work, "Come by my office tomorrow so we can get the paperwork filed and get it in your name."

"Uh, Uncle Neal, I need a favor."

"What?"

"Can you, well, would you be willing to come and work for me."

"Hell yeah." He grinned, shaking his nephew's hand, "maybe Axel too."

"Ok," he looked at his dad, "Just waiting on an answer from you."

Johnathan was too preoccupied with worrying over Lindsay. He looked at Scott and smiled, nodding, "Yeah son, whatever you want."

Johnathan walked with Neal to his truck, "Hey man, I hope this doesn't cause trouble with you and Andy."

Neal shook his head, "I am tired of that, its all his." Neal unlocked the truck, "I aint even askin him to buy me out."

"I don't think I will either." Johnathan rubbed his chin, "hes gonna have to find a new engineer, new deck boss and a new deckhand."

"Not my problem." Neal climbed into his truck, "he should have thought of that before... well."

"I know."

"What's goin on man?"

"Nothin."

"Don't tell me nothing...is Lindsay ok?"

Johnathan sighed, "I don't know, she is tired all the time, bitchy, she's never been like that." He looked at Neal, "she's calling the doctor whether she wants to or not."

"Well, let me know what she finds out." Neal cranked the truck, "later brother."

Lindsay closed the bathroom door and waited. Those few minutes seemed like an eternity. She glanced down at the tester stick and gasped.

"No... this cant be right." she picked it up, squinting her eyes, "its broken, that's got to be it, I got a faulty test." she tossed the tester into the trash, "I will just go to the drugstore and buy another one."

Lindsay sat on the edge of the bathtub, head in her hands. "What am I gonna do now?" she sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "what if Johnathan doesn't want this."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan walked in the front door and nodded to Scott. "Where's Linn?"

Scott pointed up, "Sleeping."

Johnathan sighed, and started upstairs. He leaned in the doorway, smiling at her curled on her side, sound asleep. He kissed her cheek and went back downstairs.

"Let me know when she wakes up ok." Johnathan started out the back door, "What are you doin here anyway?"

"Lindsay asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner after we got done at her office."

"Oh," Johnathan sighed, "she say anything, about what the doctor told her?"

Scott shook his head, "No but whatever it was, its not good, I could tell."

"Shit," Johnathan slapped the doorframe, "I hope she's not sick."

"I am sure she's fine dad."

Lindsay stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock. It was already past four. She stepped into the bathroom before making her way downstairs.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up." Lindsay found Scott, stretched out on the couch watching the Outdoor Channel. "your dad home?"

"Yeah, working on his car."

Lindsay walked out to Johnathan's shop, his 'playhouse' she called it. He was bent over changing the spark plugs in the old chevy he was restoring. She couldn't resist, and walked up behind him grabbing his ass.

"Hey," He jumped and turned around, "you better watch that woman."

He leaned against the car and folded his arms over his chest, "So, what did the doctor tell you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled something out, handing it to him.

"Lindsay," he chuckled. "this is an ultrasound."

She nodded, and he looked at her wide eyed.

"This is YOUR ultrasound?"

She nodded again.

"We…. We are having a baby?"

"No Johnathan." She pointed at the photograph, "We are having two babies."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Can I….. I didn't know I could still do that."

She laughed, "Men can, right up until their last breath, but women cant." She shrugged, "Rod Stewart became a father again at 68."

"Shit, now I don't feel so bad," he looked at her, "you tell Scotty?"

"No," she smiled, "thought I would let you do that."

"You feel ok.. I mean…"

Lindsay looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what." He stepped toward her, slipping his arms around her, "you are ok right?"

"Yes, I am fine.. I'm just..I'm scared to death."

He pulled her to his chest, "You don't need to be scared, you will be fine."

"I lost our child, and.."

He put her face in his hands, smiling at her, "That wont happen this time." He leaned back against the hood of the car, "I gotta tell Scott, I cant…" he shook his head, "I wont leave you."

"No." Lindsay pointed her finger at him, "you go with him Johnathan, he needs you."

"So do you babe."

"No," she shook her head. "you made a promise to him."

"I made a promise to you too."

"Johnathan, these babies are not due until the end of April, first of May, you will be home by then."

"But, what if something happens and…"

"Were you not the one just telling me that I would be fine?"

"Well." he smiled and reached for her hand, "guess we should go and tell big brother."

Scott looked at the ultrasound picture, and then at his dad. "You...she's... dad..." he shook his head, "this is..."

"What?" Johnathan sat down at the kitchen table beside his son.

"Its kind of embarrassing.. I mean, you and Lindsay."

"You and Lindsay what." Lindsay sat down beside Johnathan, "yes honey, your father and I do have sex."

"Oh man." Scott got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge, "that is way too much info."

Lindsay laughed, "Well, if you two are meeting Neal and Axel at the dock you better get a move on."

Johnathan walked behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, "You coming with us?"

"I will meet you there." she leaned against him, "I need to stop by the office on my way."

"Well, we can stop if..."

She turned and slipped her arms around his neck, "No, you and Scott go on."

He looked down, sliding his hand over her stomach, "Hard to believe there are two in there."

"I know."

Johnathan kissed her, "I love you princess."

"I love you too cowboy." she looked at him, suddenly feeling horny as a dog.

"Um, is Scotty gone already?'

"I think so why."

"Because." She ran her finger over his crotch, "Mama's a little..."

"Hmmmm, you aint never done that before."

Lindsay got a glimmer in her eye and slid her top off, tossing her bra onto the counter. "Race ya." She said, and headed for the stairs.

"You better watch that," Johnathan crawled onto the bed, "if you were to fall..."

"Shut up and fuck me." Lindsay laid back on the bed, spreading her legs.

"MMMMM." Johnathan tossed his shirt onto the floor, "I kinda like you like this." he flicked at her clit with his tongue, sending shock waves all over her.

"Like what?" she panted.

"All pregnant and horny." he cupped her breast, "I may just have to keep you this way."

"You'd want another baby?"

"Yeah. think pregnant women are sexy." He gave her a lustful look, "especially when its my woman."

"So, you're not gonna think I am all gross looking and fat?"

"Nope." he rolled his tongue around her nipple, "you planning on breastfeeding them?"

"Yeah, if I can, its the best thing for them"

Johnathan bent down and put his head to her belly, "Just remember, I was here first."

He eyed her tits as Lindsay laughed, "I could suck your tits all day baby." he put her hands over her head and latched on, "and I just might."

"Oh," Lindsay whispered, "That feels so good." she arched her back, writhing under him.

"It is safe for us to..."

"Yes." Lindsay pulled him back down, "now keep going."

Johnathan laid on his side, entering her from behind. "You are wet as the damn deck on the boat baby." he grunted.

"Your fault." Lindsay panted, knowing an orgasm was imminent.

"Glad to hear that." he snickered.

"Johnathan... oh." Lindsay climaxed hard. She pushed him onto his back, slowly crawling up his body.

"What... what are you doing?" he grinned.

"You use to love it when I did this." she said, licking the side of his cock.

"Oh god baby." he groaned, "yeah... I did."

"You still like it?" she said, taking his cock into her mouth.

"MMMM." he thrust up into her mouth, "feels...so...good."

Lindsay stopped, grinning at him.

"What the... what are you doing?"

"Watching you squirm." she said, slowly licking his cock.

"Baby," he hissed, "I don't think I can..."

Lindsay climbed on top of him, riding him hard. Johnathan grabbed her hips, forcing himself deeper into her, cumming with a loud roar.

"God baby." he collapsed against the pillows. "that was like..."

"The best sex we ever had"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from."

"Come on, lets hurry up and get dressed and go meet the kid."

Scott looked up and saw Johnathan coming across the parking lot, "Finally." he yelled to Neal and Axel, letting them know that Johnathan was there.

"Sorry I am late but..." Johnathan grinned at Neal.

"Ok, dad.." Scott shook his head, "we don't want details."

"Scott tell you guys the news?"

"No." Neal stepped aside for his brother to board the boat.

"Lindsay's pregnant."

"What?" Axel looked from his uncle to his dad, "can you still..."

"Apparently I have still got some pretty potent shit, cause there's two of em."

"Twins?" Neal looked at his older brother and smiled, "congrats man."

"Thanks," Johnathan shook his head, "shocked the hell outta me."

"Lindsay's ok though right?" Axel looked at his uncle. He had been ribbed more than once by his cousins for being Lindsay's "baby"

"Yeah, she's fine." Johnathan snickered and looked at Neal, "she's horny as hell."

"Ok dad." Scott put his hands up, "We so DO NOT need to hear that."

"Come on," Neal opened the door to the wheel house, "lets see what we got."

"Uh dad." Axel tapped Neal on the shoulder and pointed out the window. Neal looked at Johnathan and frowned.

"Let me handle this ok."

Andy came storming into the wheelhouse, fists balled, nostrils flared.

"So, when were you planning to tell me you had bought another boat behind my back."

"We didn't do anything behind your back."

"John, we can barely afford to keep the Time Bandit running, and then you go out and buy..."

"Wait a damn minute," Johnathan held his hand up, "this is Scotty's boat."

"Your's?" Andy snorted, "how the hell could you afford to..."

"Andy, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that." Johnathan looked at Neal, "We wont be working on the Time Bandit."

"Ok, for King's for Opies..."

"At all." Neal looked from Axel to Scott.

"What? When did this happen... when did you decide to..."

"I am tired of not being treated like a part of the family Andy." Scott looked to his dad for approval to keep talking. Johnathan nodded. "Me and Axel deserve just as much of a shot as..."

"You want it, fuckin earn it." Andy barked.

"I have tried to fuckin earn it." Scott stepped over, punching Andy in the shoulder, "I spent two summers, tendering, got my fucking license, did EVERYTHING you asked me to, and that still didn't earn me respect or jack shit from you... and I am sick of it."

"You down with this?" Andy pointed to Scott, looking at his brother.

"He's a grown man Andy, he's gotta make his own life."

"How the hell could you afford to buy a damn boat."

"I didn't buy it." Scott looked at his dad, "Lindsay did."

"Oh." Andy tossed his hands up, glaring at Johnathan, "so it wasn't enough, you taking her away from me, you have to take everything else too..." Andy started to the door, "well, I tell you what John, fuck you, fuck all of you."

Johnathan sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Just give him time to cool off man. "Neal said shaking his head, "he will be ok."

Andy climbed into the truck and stared at the divorce papers laying in the seat beside him. His life was falling apart right before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He cranked the truck and drove to the bank, hoping like hell he could secure a loan to make the necessary repairs on the boat. If he couldn't get the loan, he didn't know what the hell he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay stretched and glanced at the clock. Thank goodness it was almost five. She stood up to walk to the filing cabinet when she heard her secretary apparently fighting with some man.

"Sir, you cant go back there." The door flung open and Andy was standing there.

"Its ok Becky," Lindsay shut the filing cabinet and sat back down, "what can I do for you?"

Andy flopped down in the chair and folded one leg over the other.

"Just found out that YOU." He pointed at her, "bought Scotty a boat."

"Yes, I did." She sat back, "I wasn't aware I needed your permission to buy something for my step son."

Andy sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I guess you know, John, Neal, Axel, they all will be working on Scotty's boat."

"That is their decision Andy."

He looked at her and shook his head, "What else is gonna be taken from me? You know?" He looked out the window, his eyes tearing, "I lost Em and the baby, now my brothers have turned on me." He took a ragged breath, "but the one thing I never got over losing was you."

"There was never an 'us' Andy."

"What would you call it then?" he wiped his eyes. "damn I loved you Linn."

"And I loved Johnathan." She shook her head and smiled, "you were… you were a very important part of my life Andy, but… I am not Laci."

"Laci" he snickered. "I miss her."

"I know you do, so do I, but…."

"I know, I got the whole, "life goes on Andy" speech a long time ago."

"Can I say something please?"

"Yeah sure."

"Andy you are in charge of your happiness, not Johnathan, Neal, Axel or Scotty."

"I know that."

"Well, no one can help you if you aren't willing to help yourself."

Andy glanced over to the corner of her desk and saw an ultrasound photo. He reached up and picked it up, letting out a strained laugh, "Don't tell me this is yours?"

"Yes, it is."

"Shit just keeps on coming up roses for him."

"He had his fair share of bad times too Andy, and you know that."

"Well, "he stood up, "congratulations." He walked to the door, "See you around."

Johnathan cussed and hit the button on the phone. "Where the hell are you." He looked up when Lindsay came through the garage. "Hey." he turned smiling at her, "been tryin to call you."

She struggled with a bag, finally getting it on the counter, "Damn phone wasn't charged up I guess."

"Well, make sure it is from now on." he pulled the charger out of the drawer. He could tell something was bothering her. "you ok?"

"No Johnathan" she blew her hair out of her face, "I am not ok. My feet are swelling up, I have to piss every five minutes, and..."

"Ok." he pulled her to him, "I get it."

"Its not hormones" she said, glaring at him. "Emily wants me to handle the divorce."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Damn," he rubbed his chin, "are you going to?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I don't know baby that's your area of expertise, I catch crab."

"Why, of all the damn attorneys in the country, did she have to call me."

Johnathan was curious about the comment Andy had made earlier, about him taking Lindsay, but decided he'd better not bring it up.

"Andy came by my office today." Lindsay tossed her blazer onto the bed.

"Oh?" Johnathan leaned against the dresser.

"Yeah." she slipped her shoes off and unzipped her skirt. "not happy at all."

"He know Emily asked you to handle her part?"

"No, and I am not saying a word."

Johnathan eyed her, slipping out of her shirt. He smiled slyly. She pulled a shirt out of the closet and looked over her shoulder at him, "What are you looking at?"

"You." he growled, backing her to the bed, "don't know why you put that shirt on, I am just gonna take it off."

"Dare you." Lindsay said, giving him a look.

"Oh, its on now princess." Johnathan pounced on the bed and Lindsay squealed.

"You are starting to get a tummy on you." Johnathan rubbed her belly.

"I know." she ran her hand through his hair, "everything is starting to get snug."

"I am not gonna want to leave you." he looked up at her, "you know that right."

"We will be fine." Lindsay rested her hand on his shoulder. "did Scott tell you that he has a date with that girl from the coffee shop?"

"No." Johnathan looked up at her.

"Yeah, tonight."

"They coming by?"

"I don't know, I mean they might."

"Well, you better get dressed mama."

"Oh I will." she smiled, kissing him, "just as soon as I am done with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay looked over the documents a final time and slid them into her briefcase before heading to the courthouse. She still didn't know how Andy would react to knowing that she would be handling Emily's side of the divorce.

She smiled when the phone rang, knowing by the ringtone that it was Johnathan.

"Hey there." She eased back in the chair.

"Hey, you done?"

"No actually I was just about ready to head over to the courthouse."

"I wish someone else could have done this… I mean…."

"Well, Emily's choice for an attorney is not my business, its hers."

Lindsay tapped a piece of paper on her desk, "Johnathan, I need to tell you something else."

"Ok, what."

"Blake Davis came by here this morning."

"Oh, hows he doing?"

"He's fine, but…. Well, Andy is attempting to sue you and Neal for breach of contract."

"What the…"

"Ok, don't get mad, since that boat is owned by the three of you, and you and Neal just decided to walk… well, when he finds out that he will have to pay the two of you, I don't think he will proceed with it."

"What the hell's the matter with him?"

"I don't know." She sighed, "hey , I gotta run or I will be late."

"Ok, what do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What about dessert?"

Lindsay smiled, "Oh I think you can guess."

Johnathan chuckled, "Ok, see you later… Love you."

Lindsay hung the phone up and headed to the courthouse.

Andy was pacing the halls waiting for his attorney. He heard footsteps and looked up. "Oh, its just Lindsay." Andy watched her walk into the courtroom and sit down beside Emily.

"Oh, you have got to be fuckin kiddin me."

Lindsay looked across the table at Andy's attorney and shook her head. "I don't mean to insult you Larry, but are you serious?" she slid the paper across the table at him, "you might need to brush up on a few laws here." she shook her head, "Andy HAS to pay Emily child support."

"Well, if he wont be allowed to see his own child, then..."

"Ok," Lindsay looked at the judge, "we can let a jury decide this." she started to get up and Larry stopped her.

"Could I have a moment with my client privately?"

"Yes." Miriam, the judge twisted in her seat, "but make it snappy, I am ready to go home, and I am sure these ladies are too."

"Ok." Larry pulled his glasses off and looked at Andy, "I think the best thing for us to do is just agree, sign and go home."

"No way." Andy shook his head, "I want to see my kid Larry."

"Andy, do you REALLY want all this shit coming out, in front of a four person jury?" he crossed his arms, "I mean, you have a career to consider."

Andy ran his hand down the front of his face, "I... I really don't care."

Larry pointed to the window in the courtroom door, "You ever been to court with her, cause I have, and I am telling you, she is an angel in patent leather heels, until she gets you on that stand, and then she will tear your ass out of the frame." Larry sighed, "she hasn't lost a case in twenty years man."

"I aint doing it." Andy walked to the door, "And if I have to hire another attorney fine."

Miriam folded her arms in front of her and looked at Andy, "Mr Hillstrand, I know who you are a lot of people do, and I really don't think you want to air your dirty laundry like this. There will be television cameras charting your every move."

Andy looked up at Emily and shook his head, "I am sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Its too late for that. "She shook her head and looked over at Lindsay, "I am not asking you for anything Andy, just Christopher, and no one is saying you CANT see him, you just wont see him unsupervised."

"No." He slapped the table and looked at Lindsay, "I have the right to see my own kid."

"Well." Lindsay stood up and picked up her briefcase, "then I guess we will see you in court."

Lindsay stepped into the kitchen from the garage, greeted by the heavenly aroma of Johnathans Shrimp Scampi. She laid her briefcase on the counter and walked up behind him, sliding her arms around him. "Smells good."

"Hey babe." he turned and kissed her, stirring the sauce. "everything go ok?"

"I wish I could say yes." she sighed.

"Well." he laid the spoon down and opened the oven door, "Don't know if that will taste as good as Grama's but..."

"Cheesecake." she rolled her eyes. "you are just turning into a regular Mr Mom." She slid her arms around his neck, "I could get use to this."

"What, seeing me in your apron?"

"MMMMMHHHMMM, but next time. "She popped the button on his jeans, "leave the Levi's upstairs."

"MMMM" he growled, reaching over to turn the stove off, "my cheesecake is gonna burn woman."

"Turn it off. "she whispered in his ear. She backed up, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Johnathan gave her an evil grin, tossing the dish towel onto the counter.

Lindsay tossed her blouse and bra onto the couch and sat down. Johnathan got on his knees in front of her, sliding her skirt off. "HMMM." He slid his fingers over her wet pussy and licked them, "looks like somebody's ready."

She ran her hands through his hair and smiled, "I STAY ready."

"You do?" he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and kissed her thighs. "wont be long, we wont be able to have sex like this." he smiled, rubbing her swelling belly.

"Well, we need to make hay while the sun shines, as the saying goes."

"Ah, we made two bales already."

"I love you Johnathan." Lindsay sighed, leaning her head back, enjoying the feel of Johnathan's tongue slowly licking her clit.

"I love you too princess."

Johnathan looked up at Lindsay like a kid who'd been caught sneaking cookies. "You expecting anyone?"

"No." she grabbed her shirt. "who in the hell could that be?"

Johnathan walked to the door and found Andy standing on the other side of it.

"Can I come in?" He brushed past his brother.

"Sure dude. "Johnathan looked at Lindsay, "babe why don't you.."

"No, actually its YOU I want to talk to." Andy sat down on the couch.

"Ok." Lindsay looked at Johnathan.

"You listen Andy, this is my wife, so you keep a civil damn tone when you are talking to her."

Andy put his hands up, "Fine." he looked at Lindsay, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to..." he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "trying to ruin my damn life."

"Andy, no one is trying to RUIN your life." she looked at Johnathan, "I think you are doing a good enough job of that yourself."

Andy looked up at Lindsay and started to speak. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Ok, you really want to do this right here?" she stepped in front of him, "you REALLY want your brother to know everything?'

"I... I will see you later."

Lindsay shut the door and turned to find Johnathan with that "look" he was so famous for.

"Well." he looked at her.

"Can we eat? I am getting hungry." she walked past him into the kitchen

"Linn, what's going on?"

She handed him a plate, "You know I am not allowed to discuss that with you."

He heaped Shrimp Scampi onto a plate and handed it to her.

"He's my brother baby." Johnathan sat down and picked up his fork.

"All I can tell you is this, anti depressants and alcohol don't mix."

Johnathan let his breath out slow, "I knew it."

"You cant say anything."

Johnathan rubbed his chin, "I am worried about him."

"Yeah, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Andy glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed. The anti depressants he'd been on since his first divorce had really put weight on him. He didn't like the way he looked, but it had not stopped women from coming at him in droves. One lady had somehow got ahold of his cell phone number and sent him a text, asking him to meet her at a motel in Dutch Harbor. He and Emily had already split by then, and he hadn't had a piece in god only knew when, so he met her. It wasn't the best sex he'd ever had, but him being middle aged, and going through his second divorce he was willing to take what he could get, whenever he could get it.

He picked up his keys and headed to his truck, making a promise to himself that he wouldn't be going home alone.

The young woman noticed Andy right away when he walked into the club. She had watched Deadliest Catch since the Hillstrand Brothers first started, and she had vowed the first time she ever laid eyes on Andy, that one day he would be hers. She tingled with pure excitement hoping like hell he would notice her sitting in the corner of the bar. He did.

He smiled at her, walking up to the table. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure." she let her eyes travel slowly from his eyebrows to his boot clad feet.

He stuck his hand out. "I am Andy..."

"Hillstrand, yes I know." she wrapped her ruby red lips around the straw in her drink, "I have been wanting to meet you for years."

"That a fact?" he leaned back in the chair, "what's your name honey?"

"Johnnie."

"Johnnie?"

"I was named after my parents." she sat her drink back down, "Johnnie Marie."

"Oh." he nodded, eyeing her chest, "nice to meet you."

Andy downed his drink, deciding to make his move. "You want to go back to my place, get to know each other?"

"Sure." She sat up and picked her purse up off the floor.

He took her hand as they walked to the door. "You have a car or?"

"No, I came with a friend."

"You want to let her know you are leaving?"

"Yeah, maybe I should." Johnnie noticed her friend, standing by the front door with her tongue down some guys throat. She walked over to let her know she was leaving, then quickly walked back to Andy's truck.

"You ready?" he grinned at her, opening the passenger door.

"Yeah." She hopped into the truck, not really able to wrap her mind around the fact that this was REALLY happening.

"You like country?"

"I'm sorry?" she looked over at him, noticing the huge bulge in his pants.

"Country.. music?"

"Oh, I am actually more of a classic rock girl myself." She nodded, smiling at him, "Steely Dan, Styx, Fleetwood Mac."

"Well, we don't have to listen to the radio." he glanced over at her, "so what do you do Johnnie."

"I am a nurse."

"Oh." he nodded.

He pulled into the driveway of the house, suddenly remembering that it was a mess. Since Emily had left, he couldn't have cared less if the house was clean or not.

"Uh, my house is kind of..."

"Its ok, I am use to guys that don't clean up." she held her fingers up, "three older brothers."

"Ahh." he unlocked the door and Johnnie gasped. He said it was a mess, but this.. this was the worst thing she thought she'd ever seen. Her brothers were spotless compared to this.

Andy started tossing clothes into a hamper, trying to clear off a spot on the couch for her to sit.

"Thanks." Johnnie carefully sat down.

"You want a beer or?"

"No, I am fine actually." She was suddenly shy, wondering if she would really have the nerve to sleep with him.

"So," he sat down on the couch and slapped his legs, "What would you like to do?"

"Whatever is fine."

Andy slid his arm around her, pulling her in for a kiss. Johnnie felt her pulse quicken, laying her hand on his leg. Andy slid his hand down her arm, and snaked it down her side, pawing her breast.

Johnnie was totally lost in the moment, not realizing that Andy had slid her halter top down and removed her bra. She sat in front of him, topless and nervous as hell.

"You um." he eyed her tits, licking his lips, "you have got a.. how do I say this politely.." he looked at her, his ice blue eyes dancing, "you have got the best lookin set of tits I have ever seen." Except for Lindsay.. but he didn't dare voice that opinion.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Johnnie leaned back on the couch, groaning softly as Andy sucked her tits.

Andy slid her jeans down, then her panties, tossing both of them onto the floor. He eased her knees up and sighed. He hadn't tasted a woman's pussy in what seemed like forever, and Emily was too much of a priss to even dare let him lick her down there. Johnnie didn't seem to mind at all, putting her feet on his shoulders.

"God you taste good." Andy rolled his tongue around her clit.

"You um.." Johnnie panted, "You are really good at that."

He peered up at her and grinned, "Thanks."

Johnnie bucked her hips digging her fingers into his scalp. Andy could feel his dick getting harder, feeling like it would bust out of his pants.

"You uh, you want to move to the bedroom?"

She shrugged, "If you want to." she started unbuttoning his shirt, "but I am good here."

She gently pushed him back onto the couch, running her fingers through his chest hair. "You have got a sexy body."

"Thanks but no I don't."

"Yeah you do." She gave him a sexy gaze, undoing his jeans. She was shocked at the size of the massive cock that popped out of his Wranglers.

"Quite a pistol you are packin there captain." Johnnie pulled her hair to one side, and slowly licked the side of his cock.

"Oh, god." Andy moaned, "Johnnie, you don't have to do... that... I mean..." He leaned his head back and groaned as she went to work on him.

Andy bit his bottom lip, trying to think about something besides how damn good Johnnie's mouth felt. Emily refused to give him a blow job. Sex with her was, in a word, predictable. She was a good person, and had been good to him but the best thing to come out of that union was their son.

"MMMM" Andy put his hand on the top of her head, "damn that feels good."

His head popped up and he sat up, "What did you stop for?"

"Don't want you to cum just yet" she said, pumping his dick between her massive tits.

"Well, um you might want to stop... doing... that."

Johnnie climbed on top of him, sinking down on his cock. "You just lay back cowboy, and enjoy the ride.. and he did.

Andy woke up the next morning, looking at Johnnie laying in his bed, her brunette hair fanned out around her.

She stirred and looked over at him, smiling, "Morning."

"Yeah," he turned on his side, "morning." he yawned, "somebody wore me out last night."

"Did you like it?"

"Hell yeah."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

Johnnie got up and slid one of his t shirts on, "I can go start something."

She passed his dresser and looked down, noticing the gold wedding ring laying there.

Johnnie slammed the cabinet door, suddenly hating herself. "How could you do that." She scolded herself. "Well, its not like he told you."

"Told who what?" Andy walked up behind her.

She whirled around. "You know, you could have had the decency to tell me you were married."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I am actually divorcing so.."

"But you are still married," she shoved the coffee can back into the pantry, "I don't want your soon to be ex wife to know..."

"Hey." he stepped over to her, smoothing her hair back, "she wont."

They stood there for a second, eyes locked. Andy leaned back against the counter, pulling her to him. "Move in with me."

"What?"

"I am serious Johnnie." He nuzzled her neck, "move in."

"With a married man."

"I have a court date tomorrow, and.. well, I am just gonna tell my lawyer that I want it done."

"Come talk to me when the divorce is final."

"Oh I definitely will."

"Well, I guess we should get started making breakfast."

Andy took her hand and started down the hallway toward the bedroom, "I will just settle for a bowl of cereal."

Andy walked into the courtroom feeling better than he'd felt in years. His attorney was shocked when Andy told him to give Emily whatever she wanted, he was just ready to put this behind him, and get on with his life.

"He told you that." Lindsay peered over the man's shoulder at Andy.

"Yes, so the jury trial wont be necessary."

"Something's up.' Lindsay said to herself, and walked across the courtroom.

"Ok. "she stopped in front of Andy. "what's going on."

"Nothing."

"You go from, basically wanting to take everything but Emily's shoes, fighting her tooth and nail for Christopher, and now you say she can have whatever she wants." Lindsay shook her head, "I know you better."

"I am just ready to get on with my life." Andy walked past her and sat down beside his attorney.

Andy walked out of the courtroom with more pep in his step than he'd had in months. He cranked his truck and drove to the hospital hoping that Johnnie would finally agree to move in with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnathan laid his fork down and leaned back, looking up at Lindsay.

"You sure are quiet tonight."

She stirred her fork around in her plate and looked up at him, "I am sorry Johnathan, what did you say?"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, and picked her plate up walking to the sink.

"You barely ate anything." He turned and looked at her, "I know I don't cook that damn bad."

"No, it was good really."

"You need to eat Lindsay."

She shook her head, rinsing her plate, "Just not hungry."

Johnathan started to say something else but didn't. He walked over to her, taking the plate and turning the water off.

"Ok. You have been acting weird ever since Andy's court date." He pointed to the table, "go sit and tell me what the hell is going on, and don't tell me nothing."

"I just." She sighed, "I just have a feeling somethings up, I mean he was way too eager to get that over with."

Johnathan shrugged, "Cant blame him really."

She shook her head, "Something's up."

Johnathan smiled at her, "Mothers intuition?"

"No." She sighed. "he just.. I don't know."

Johnathan rubbed her shoulders, "Why don't you go upstairs, soak in a hot bath, I can clean up."

"No, its ok."

She picked up a glass and looked over at him, "So, you guys need to decide what the boat will be called."

"Oh, Scotty decided to call it The Triple H, for me him and Neal."

"Oh, that's unique."

"Its gonna feel weird not to board the Time Bandit but…."

"Think of it as starting a new chapter."

"Yeah, "he eyed her rounding body, "more than one."

He sighed, "I don't want to leave you."

"Everything will be fine."

Scott looked over at his dad and sighed. He knew Johnathan was thinking about Lindsay. Scott had never seen his dad in tears when boarding the boat for King Season, until now.

"You talk to her dad?"

"No." Johnathan shook his head and smiled. "She's probably in court."

"Ok." Scott laid the map down in front of his dad, "so where are we headed."

"Thought we might head over.. shit." Johnathan tossed the pencil onto the console.

"What?" Scott glanced at the monitor and saw that Andy had already started setting gear.

"Its ok dad we can just..."

"No," Johnathan stood up and reached for the radio.

"Dad, don't do that ok." Scott took the mic from him, "lets just set somewhere else."

Scott sat down in the co captain chair and looked over at his dad, "So, you ready for the twins?"

"No." Johnathan chuckled. "Lindsay was way off on the due date." he leaned back in the chair, "I will be lucky to get back home before they are born."

"When are they due?"

"March."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Johnathan snickered. "still cant believe we're having twins."

"I am happy for you dad."

"I wish Andy was."

Andy picked up the SAT phone and dialed the number to his house. He broke into a grin when Johnnie answered.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself"

"Didn't know if you would be home or not."

"I am off today." she closed the door to the laundry room, "well except for laundry and cleaning."

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I don't mind."

"I miss you."

"Me too." she sat down on the couch, "so, how are things going?"

"Ok." he sighed, "crew I hired sux but..."

"Things will get better."

"So, what are you wearing?"

"Andy."

"No one can hear me." he grinned, "tell me."

"One of your shirts."

"What else?"

"One of your shirts."

"Have I told you how much I love your tits?"

"Yes," she twirled her hair around her finger, "more than once."

"I gotta go call you later."

Andy slammed his fist onto the console and cussed. Every fuckin pot had been empty. Nothing, nada, zilch. "What am I not doing right?" He thought beating his brother to the old hot spot would pay off. He had seen Johnathan, more than once, hit the mother load by following the scallops. For some reason, Andy wasn't having any luck.

"Hey boss."

"Yeah,"

"We got a problem down here."

"What now?" Andy shook his head. He stood up and started to the engine room. He barely had his foot on the top step, before something exploded.

Johnathan heard the call on the radio and picked up the binoculars. He spied the flames and steered The Triple H in that direction.

"Neal."

"Yeah," Neal walked up behind his brother.

"Get the survival suits ready."

"What's going on?"

"Its Andy." Johnathan choked back tears. "the boat exploded."


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay made her way down the long hallway, her heels click clacking on the tile floor. She finally spied Scott, standing outside one of the rooms.

"Where is your father?"

Scott pointed into the waiting area where Johnathan was standing by the window talking on the phone to his mother.

"Yeah, ok Mom, I will call you when we know something."

"Johnathan." Lindsay wrapped her arms around him, choking back sobs.

"I am ok baby." He rubbed her back.

"What happened?" she took his hand and he led her over to a small sofa in the corner.

"Something with the hydraulics, "he shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Andy's in surgery."

Lindsay put her hand to her mouth, "I thought it was you." She sobbed, "I thought…."

"I'm sorry, Scotty should have told Myrna that…"

"No." she touched his cheek, "its ok."

He looked at her and smiled, "How you feeling?"

"Enormous" she sat back, "we only have about three months."

"I know." He smiled at her, rubbing her tummy, "I cant wait until they get here."

"That makes two of us."

Scott walked into the waiting area and pointed to a woman sitting in the corner.

"Who is she?"

"Her names Johnnie, she's Andy's well.."

"Johnathan." Lindsay grabbed his arm, "that is somebody's child."

"Well."

"Well, what… she doesn't look… she looks younger than Scott."

"Its his business baby."

Johnnie stared out the window, glancing up at the clock every few seconds. It had been over six hours since they had wheeled Andy in through the ER and she just couldn't take it anymore. She walked to the phone and dialed the direct line to the operating room.

"Hey Teena, it's Johnnie, what's going on?"

Scott heard her talking, and went to the coffee pot. He poured two cups of coffee and walked over to her just as she was hanging up the phone.

"Want a cup?"

"Thanks."

"I'm Scott by the way?"

She sipped the coffee and nodded, "I remember Andy talking about you."

Scott noticed a ring on her finger.

"Uh, you said your name was Johnnie?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"So does my grama know Uncle Andy married you?"

Johnnie looked at her hand and then back up at Scott, shaking her head no.

"Well, I know my dad doesn't know."

"Excuse me. "She sat her cup on the table, walking out of the waiting area.

Johnathan shook the doctor's hand and thanked him, turning to Lindsay for support.

"Could one of you please tell me where Mrs. Hillstrand is?"

"Right here." Johnathan nodded to Lindsay.

"No," he looked around. "The other," he looked into the hallway, "she is a nurse here."

Scott cleared his throat. "I, um, I think she went to the chapel." He stepped around the doctor, "I will be right back."

Scott eased the door to the chapel open and found Johnnie sitting there. He sat down beside her, enveloped in the eerie quiet of the room

"Um, Andy's out of surgery, the doctor just talked to my dad."

She nodded.

"So, just thought I would let you know." He got up to leave.

"I am not a bad person Scott."

"I... I never said you were."

"You didn't have to. "She sighed, wiping tears. "I read your face when you saw this." She held her hand up.

"Hey, that's none of my business."

"Could you...could you please tell your dad that... well.. I'm sorry."

Johnathan looked up when Scott returned to the waiting area.

"You find her?"

"Yeah." he sat down beside Lindsay.

"What the hell am I gonna tell Mom."

"Nothing, that's what." Lindsay sighed, "that's Andy's place, not yours."

"Lindsay, mom will want..."

"I am going to check on Andy." She gave Johnathan a firm look as she stood up.

Johnathan rubbed his chin and sighed, "Hard headed damn woman."

Scott laughed, "Well, you married her."

"Yeah, I did."

Lindsay slipped into the small room in the ICU and pulled a chair over by Andy's bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and another that went from his hand up his left arm to just under his armpit. Lindsay swallowed a lump, feeling like this was somehow her fault. The door opened and she turned to see the young woman from the waiting area walk in.

"Sorry, I can go."

"No." Lindsay stood up, "I need to go talk to Johnathan anyway."

"So, I guess Scott told you?"

"Its not my place to judge you."

Johnnie's eyes welled up, "Don said... he said Andy may not be able to see when..." She put her head in her hands and started to sob. Lindsay led her to the door, closing it behind her. She wrapped her arms around the young girl, really not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Johnnie wiped her eyes, "I barely know you."

"Well, we are family now so..." She rubbed her shoulder, "you ok?"

Johnnie nodded. Lindsay heard footsteps and looked up to see Johnathan coming down the hallway. He scowled at Johnnie before walking into the room.

"I guess you should go in there with him."

"You gonna be allright?"

Johnnie nodded.

Lindsay stepped into the room, hearing the sobs and sniffles coming from her husband. She slid her arms around him.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat." she rubbed his shoulder.

"Not hungry."

"Well, I am." she slid down into his lap. "if anything happens Scott can let us know."

Johnathan sighed, nodding, "Ok, then you are going home." He looked at Andy, "think I am gonna stay here tonight."

"Well, just make sure you don't step on any toes."

"That's my brother,"

"Yes, and its also Johnnie's husband." she rubbed the side of his face, "put yourself in her shoes, what if that was me?"

"Don't you even say that."

"She already feels like an outsider Johnathan, it wouldn't hurt for you to..." Lindsay's words were cut short by a moan from Andy.

"Hey." Johnathan stood up and leaned over Andy's bed, "I'm right here Andy, so is Lindsay."

Andy mouthed something, but Johnathan couldn't make out what he said. He leaned over, closer, so he could hear him, and let out a chuckle.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to know how hot you look." Johnathan shook his head, "I think he is gonna be just fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Johnathan sat at the kitchen table, coffee cup in front of him, staring out the window. It had been almost a month since Andy's accident, and when they had released him from the hospital, Johnathan had insisted he be brought to his house. Lindsay didn't say anything, but she thought Johnathan felt guilty for the boat blowing up, like if he'd been there, he could have prevented it somehow.

"You ready?" he stood up when Lindsay came in.

"Yeah," Johnathan put his cup in the sink, "really don't want to leave Andy."

"Johnnie is a nurse, she knows how to take care of him. " Lindsay pointed her finger at him, "and it wouldn't kill you to be nice to her either."

"Ok." He put his hand on Lindsay's back, guiding her toward the garage, "lets go."

Lindsay sat up, looking from Johnathan to her doctor, "But, I never felt a thing."

"Well." The doctor handed Johnathan a form, "We will have a delivery right here if we don't get you admitted." She reached for the door, "I will meet you guys there."

Lindsay looked at Johnathan, in shock, "How can I be in labor, and not even know it?" Johnathan helped her down, "I mean, I have heard horror stories about, " she grabbed her back, "oh shit, maybe I spoke too soon."

"Well, come on and lets get to the hospital."

Johnathan leaned against the wall, rubbing Lindsay's back. He smiled at Scott when he and his new girlfriend, Melanie, walked in.

"Hey." Scott pecked her on the cheek, "how you doin?"

Lindsay nodded. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Scott looked at his dad wide eyed and held back a laugh when Lindsay bellowed out "FUCK" so loud Johnathan was sure the whole floor heard her.

"Her language is usually not quite so colorful." Johnathan smiled at Melanie, "good to see you again.

Lindsay lifted her head up, "Scott." She pointed to the door, "Dr…. go get her.. NOW."

"Ok princess." Johnathan kissed her cheek, "these boys are ready to meet their mama." he gently rubbed her shoulders. "you gotta push ok?"

Lindsay nodded and took a breath.

"Hey, look," Johnathan looked up and choked back a sob as the top of the first little black head came into view. Lindsay leaned back against him, crying tears of joy as she heard the sharp cry of a newborn.

"Ok Lindsay, his brother's not far behind him.

Scott tapped on the door before opening it, grinning at the sight of his dad, sitting in a rocking chair with the twin boys in his arms.

"Here comes your brother." Johnathan handed one of the babies to Scott.

"Man, they are teeny." he looked at Lindsay, "how you feel mama?"

"Like a Ryder truck just drove through me." she looked around him, "where is Melanie?"

"Oh, I asked her to call the house and let Uncle Andy and Johnnie know."

Scott sat on the end of the bed and looked at his dad, "So, what are their names."

"Well, we thought we would let you help."

"Me." Scott looked at Lindsay, "Why?"

"Well, they are your babies too."

Scott looked down at his little brother and chuckled, "You look just like dad." he looked up at Johnathan, "you should name him Wesley, after granpa."

Johnathan nodded, "Wesley what?"

"Earl" Scott smiled as the baby yawned, "Wesley Earl Hillstrand."

"Ok." Johnathan handed the other baby to Lindsay, "What are we naming him."

"Oh, he looks like a Brandon to me." She looked up at Johnathan, "Brandon Paul."

"Andy will like that." Johnathan stretched. "you gonna be ok for a minute?"

"Yeah why?"

Johnathan kissed her, "I will be right back."

"Now where do you think he's going?"

Johnathan walked to the double doors that led to the front of the hospital and pulled his cell phone out. He dialed the number of a buddy of his who worked at the dock. Gus had told Johnathan that he thought the man who had done the repairs on the Time Bandit had done a shotty job, putting bad parts on it. He was going to talk to Lindsay, but his boys had decided to discover America before he got the chance. He leaned against the wall and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnathan nudged Lindsay and kissed her cheek, "Hey, one of the boys is awake."

Lindsay mumbled something and sat up.

"I will go get him" Johnathan walked out and returned in a few minutes holding Wesley.

"Ok." He handed Lindsay the baby after changing his diaper, "here's mama."

Lindsay leaned back against the bed and started nursing the baby. She was still a little pissed at Johnathan for not talking with her before he hired a lawyer.

"You still pissed at me?"

"Yes Johnathan, I am." She ran her hand over the baby's head.

"You had just given birth to twins princess.."

"You still could have talked to me."

Johnathan sighed.

"You can at least tell me what was said, maybe I can give a pointer or two."

"The guy who worked on the boat put old parts on it. He charged Andy for new ones, covered the VIN numbers up with "new" ones." Johnathan shrugged.

"Who is this attorney you spoke with." Lindsay turned her attention to the squirming baby, switching sides, "I want to talk with him."

"You need to…"

"YOU need to do what I asked."

"Ok." He sighed, knowing this was a battle he wouldn't win. He bent over the bed, leaning toward her.

"Can I have a kiss?"

She barely kissed him.

"Can I have a decent kiss?"

She looked up at him and he grinned.

"I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too." Lindsay lifted the baby up to burp him. Johnathan sat down on the bed beside her. "I hope you left some for me."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby, who had rammed his little fist into his mouth.

"Ok." She handed the baby to his dad. "I am going to take a shower, and then we are sitting down and going over this case.

Johnathan sat at the table, holding Brandon, praying Lindsay would hurry up and get home. He looked down at Wesley and shook his head, "Don't you even think about it."

He lifted Brandon up on his shoulder, "That sounds like your mama." He stood up and looked out the window, "that is your mama, thank God."

Lindsay walked through the garage and Johnathan practically tossed Brandon to her, "I think he's hungry," Johnathan flopped down in the chair, "he's been crying for the past 45 minutes."

Lindsay sat down and unhooked her bra. "Why didn't you give him a bottle, I pumped out like six for you before I left."

"They are damn pigs." he stood up and went to the refrigerator, "you need water?"

"Yes."

He sat the bottle in front of her and sat back down. "Well, what did the doctor say?"

"I am healed up, and I can go back to work if I want to."

Johnathan smiled at her, "So we have got the all clear to..."

"Yes Johnathan, we can have sex."

"Hot Damn." he wagged his eye brows at her, "wonder if Scott and Melanie want to babysit."

"You are not calling Scott." she handed Brandon to Johnathan, "here burp him, and let me go change Wesley, oh and Burt will be here in an hour."

"Ok." Johnathan patted Brandon on the back. "why do you shit your pants every time I hold you?"

Lindsay stepped into the room Andy was sleeping in and handed him an envelope. "Here is the first payment from the lawsuit."

"First payment?" Andy slid the check out and looked at her wide eyed, "Wow."

Lindsay turned to go.

"Lindsay, wait a second."

"What?"

"You." He sighed and smiled at her, "You look amazing."

"Andy." she shook her head.

"I mean it." He reached for her hand, "I wish..." he sat up, brushing her hair back, "I wish we could have..."

Lindsay pushed his hand away, "Don't."

"I never stopped loving you." He took her hand, "not when I was with my first wife, or Emily.. I.. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Lindsay heard a gasp and looked around to see Johnnie standing in the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnnie stood there, looking at the floor, gauze in hand.

"Its time to change the dressing on…" She nodded to Andy.

Lindsay stood up and quietly slipped out of the room

"I… I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"No, its ok." Johnnie re wrapped his arm, "that's healing better than I thought it would." She cut the bandage and secured it, "it probably wont even leave a scar."

"Johnnie." Andy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You know, I am glad actually, that I heard that, because I am finally able to put the last remaining pieces into the puzzle." She picked the gauze roll up and started to the door, "Bye Andy."

Johnathan walked down the stairs holding a whining Wesley. "You seen Lindsay?"

Johnnie nodded toward the dock out back. Johnathan slid the baby into the swing and switched it on.

"Could you watch him for a second?"

"Actually, I was…"

He nodded and headed toward the back door, "Thanks."

Johnnie tossed her hands into the air and sat down at the kitchen table. She tossed the socks in her hand into the suitcase.

Lindsay sat on the dock, wiping tears. She couldn't believe Andy had said that to her, and felt like crap that Johnnie had heard the conversation. She could hear Johnathan's boots sliding up the dock behind her, but she didn't even look up.

"I got Brandon to sleep, but Wes needs to be fed."

She nodded, "I will be there in a second."

"Lindsay what…"

"I said I am coming." She almost shouted at him.

Johnathan squatted down beside her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "What's wrong princess?"

"Nothing." She sniffed.

"Bullshit." He stood up and reached for her hand, "Come on, come inside and nurse Wes, and then we are talking this out."

Lindsay laid the baby in his crib and turned on the monitor. She peered over at Brandon, who was sleeping like an angel. She could hear Johnathan on the phone, so she made her way downstairs.

"You going somewhere?"

Johnnie looked up from her spot by the front door.

"I... I'm leaving." She shrugged and smiled weakly, "I mean, what's the point in my even staying here."

Lindsay pointed to the couch, "May we talk please?"

Johnnie sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

"I want to reassure you, that there is nothing going on between Andy and me."

"But there was." Johnnie let out a strained laugh, "you know, even the night we met, all he could do was talk about you."

Lindsay didn't know what to say. She gave Johnnie a shocked expression. "Johnnie I..."

"No, its ok, you are everything he said you were." She stood up and walked to the door, "you are... you look like a fucking Victoria's Secret model." she picked up the skirt of her dress, "and look at me." She shook her head and sniffed, "Miss Frumpy Fannie."

"No, Johnnie.. you are.."

"He even called your name out one night while we were making love." She looked over at Lindsay, "any idea how THAT made me feel?"

Johnnie slipped her wedding rings off and handed them to Lindsay, "Could you give these to him please and.."

Lindsay folded her arms and shook her head, "No Johnnie, I will not." She pointed to the stairs, "If your marriage is over, you march yourself upstairs and tell your husband yourself."

Johnathan joined Lindsay on the couch and sighed, "They are all three finally asleep."

Lindsay just nodded, not even looking up from the magazine.

"So, I guess you know, Johnnie's left Andy."

"Yeah." Lindsay nodded, flipping a page in the magazine.

Johnathan took it from her and laid it on the table. "Ok, what the hell's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I live here remember." Johnathan glared at her, "the tension between you and Andy at the supper table was so damn thick tonight I could have sliced it in two with my knife."

Lindsay slid her hands through her hair. "I... can we please."

"No, we are talking about this.. now." He pointed to the back door, "when I found you out on the dock earlier today, you were sitting out there bawling, now what's wrong."

Lindsay sighed, "When Laci..." she stopped and swallowed a lump in her throat, "When Laci died, it was hard"

"Yeah I remember."

"Andy... Andy needed someone that night, and so did I." She sighed, "We had already broken up if you remember, and...God Johnathan, I needed you SO bad that night."

"You could have called me baby..."

"Let me finish." She stood up and walked to the window, rubbing her arms, "Andy came by, he blamed himself for her death, and we... well... we were there for each other."

"In other words you screwed him."

Lindsay nodded. "We were both upset Johnathan, and one thing kind of led to another, and he finally admitted to me that it was never Laci he wanted." She turned and looked at him, "it was me."

"I need to ask you something.. I... I have to know." He looked down at his hands, "Was the baby you lost..."

"No Johnathan, the baby was yours." she turned back to the window, "I found out I was pregnant that day. Anyway, Andy told me that I should tell you, but... you were already with someone else by then." Lindsay started to cry, "its not my fault Andy feels the way he does Johnathan, and believe me, I DO NOT feel the same way."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "I know princess." he kissed her forehead, holding her tight, "I kind of knew Andy wanted you."

"You did" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Hell baby, half the guys in Homer were chasing you." he grinned at her, "guess I was the fastest runner."

"I love you Johnathan."

"I love you too baby."

"So, what do we do about Andy?"

Johnathan sighed, "I have no idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Andy made his way downstairs, rummaging around in the kitchen for something to eat.

"I can make you something if you are hungry." Andy turned and Lindsay was sitting in a chair in the family room feeding one of the twins, the sight of her beautiful breast causing his cock to rise to attention.

"No, its… just go ahead and feed him."

"He's done actually." Lindsay lifted the baby up and was given a huge toothless grin. She giggled and kissed his cheek, "You look just like your daddy."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, handing the baby to Andy. "What do you want to eat?"

Andy adjusted Brandon's bib and shook his head, "Its fine really."

"I don't mind."

Lindsay had gotten her pre baby figure back, and looked smoking hot in a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved white shirt. She caught Andy staring at her and cocked an eyebrow.

He shook his head, returning his attention to the baby, hoping Lindsay wouldn't notice his growing member.

"I hope your dad knows how lucky he is." Andy bounced the baby on his lap.

"I think he does. "she said, cracking an egg into the pan.

Andy looked lovingly at her, letting out a deep sigh.

"Lindsay, do you ever wonder, what would have happened if we had… you know?"

"No Andy I don't because things between us never would have gotten that far."

She sat a plate of fried eggs, bacon and toast in front of him and picked Brandon up, "Its time for your nap."

Lindsay headed upstairs and laid Brandon in his crib. Johnathan put a finger to his lips to silence her before easing them out of the nursery.

"You hungry?" she slid her arms around his waist.

"Yep." He smiled, kissing her.

"Well, breakfast is ready, and I think Andy may need an ear."

"Ok." Jonathan started downstairs, "What are you doing?"

"Laundry." She said with a sigh.

Johnathan slid his plate back and sighed, "Damn."

"She's a good cook."

"Yeah she is."

"But then, she does a lot of things well."

Johnathan gave his brother a look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't mean..." Andy sighed, "I think you know."

"What that you are in love with my damn wife?"

Andy rubbed the side of his arm. "I cant help it."

"Yeah you can." Johnathan stood up. He poured a second cup of coffee and sat down, "Why'd you get married the first time, or the second time." He took a sip of coffee and scowled, "hell, why'd you marry Johnnie."

"I was trying to forget..."

"Forget what Andy?"

Andy looked at his brother, tears brimming in his eyes. "Do you even remember that day man?" Andy sat back in the chair and let out a ragged breath. "It was right around July fourth and Laci said her old man gave her permission to take the boat out." Andy looked at his brother, "you remember."

Johnathan nodded.

"I... I liked Laci... a lot, but I liked Lindsay a hell of a lot more. You had just split with her, and well, you know the rest, anyway, Laci told me she'd invited Lindsay to come along because she was so upset about the two of you breaking up, and then the pregnancy on top of it." Andy looked down at his hands, "I don't know what happened, but I heard Laci scream and then..."

Johnathan laid his hand on his brothers shoulder, "You don't have to.."

"Yeah I do." Andy wiped his face, "Laci died in my arms before we ever got to shore." Andy shook his head, "if I had checked the gas line, and not been so damn infatuated with Lindsay then.."

"Don't blame yourself for that man."

"Then all this shit went down with Scotty and his own boat... I didn't even think to check behind Rocky and..."

"Why didn't you just go to Gus like we always did?"

"I had kind of been neglectful with keeping stuff clean, checking hoses, and I knew you'd be pretty pissed, so I went to Rocky."

"Biggest con man in Dutch."

Andy nodded, "When the boat blew up, it just brought back a lot of bad memories."

"You fucked my girl that night."

"Technically, no I didn't, you two were broken up. We were there for each other" Andy looked out the kitchen window, "And I was in love with her."

"Andy you have to let it go man."

"Its not that easy man."

"Tell you what." Johnathan stood up, "you can spend the day with me, shopping."

"For what?"

"A new ride."

"What do you need a new car for?" Andy pointed to the garage, "you've barely had that one two years."

"I know." Johnathan nodded and sighed, "but.. Linn went to the doctor yesterday and..."

"Don't tell me."

Johnathan nodded.

"Dude, the boys aren't even a year old."

"I know." Johnathan got a far away look in his eyes, "you know the baby she lost would be about 25 or 30 by now?"

"Yeah." Andy shook his head, "still cant believe you knocked her up again."

"Neither can I."

Andy twined his fingers together and looked at Johnathan, "I am gonna need a job you know."

"You will have to talk to Scott about that."

"You are the captain."

"Its his boat." Johnathan sighed, "Besides, I don't know that I will be going back out again."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, Lindsay's pregnant again, and I kinda like being here, taking care of the boys. Her law practice is the best in the state, so we are not hurting financially."

"You think he'd hire me, you know, until I can get the repairs made?"

"I don't know Andy you hurt him pretty bad."

"I know I acted like a control freak and an ass, but John, I felt like I didn't have anything else." he sighed and looked at his hands, "after Emily left, and took Christopher, I... what else did I have?"

"Me, Scott, Neal, you had a lot Andy."

Andy nodded and smiled, "Love you man."

"You too brother."

They stood and embraced as Lindsay was coming into the kitchen holding Wesley. "Well, I am glad to see the two of you finally made up."

"Yeah we did." Johnathan took the baby and kissed her. "Brandon still asleep?"

"Yes."

"You need to take sleeping lessons from your brother." Johnathan handed the baby back to Lindsay.

"Where are the two of you headed?"

Johnathan grabbed the keys, "To buy us a new ride, and then get Andy laid."

"Johnathan." Lindsay walked to the garage door, "you had better be joking."

"I am." he climbed into the car and shut the door, looking over at Andy. "NOT." They both said at the same time.

Johnathan stepped into the bedroom to find Lindsay, Brandon on one side, Wesley on the other, all three sound asleep.

"Hey." He shook her, "I'm home."

"What time is it" she started to sit up.

"Its ok, I got them." Johnathan scooped the boys up and headed to the nursery. He returned a few minutes later, smiling.

"They didn't even flinch."

"Yeah, lets hope they sleep."

Johnathan slid his boots off and laid his watch on the dresser, "You tired?"

Lindsay nodded.

"How tired." he grinned at her, snaking his hand up her leg.

"Not that tired." she slid her arms around his neck, "where's Andy."

"By now, probably in the bed with that red head that was buying him drinks."

"Johnathan, is he gonna be ok, I mean, he's recovering from some pretty serious injuries."

"He's a grown man babe." Johnathan grinned at her, "besides, I really don't care what he's doing."

"God I love you Johnathan."

"Love you too." he slid his arms around her. "sorry you married me?"

"No." she snuggled against him.

"Well, with us having another baby and now Scott and Melanie expecting, he may have to rename the boat."

"Or get a bigger one." Lindsay trailed her finger down his chest. "I don't want you to quit fishing."

"Lindsay, you do realize that you are gonna have three babies to take care of soon."

"Well, actually five if you count you and your brother."

"Smartass."

"I mean it, I don't want you to quit."

Johnathan tucked his arm behind his head, "You know, I use to think that was all I would ever want to do, the thought of not being on that boat... or when I couldn't hurt me to my soul." He brushed her cheek, "but then God brought you back into my life and, all I want is you and my boys." he rubbed her belly. "and this one."

She nodded, "But the sea is in your blood."

"Yeah, and you are in Andy's."

"What?" She sat up and scowled, "What are you talking about?"

"You are like..."he shook his head, "you are like a drug coursing through his veins." he sighed, "I see the way he looks at you."

"Not the way you do."

"HMMM." Johnathan nuzzled her neck.

Andy hopped into the bed with two beers and a bag of pretzels. "Ok." he handed Amber the remote. "what do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter to me." She sipped the beer he handed her. "you aren't upset that.. you know?"

"No." he smiled, "I learned that lesson the hard way, more than once." he popped a pretzel into his mouth, "we are gonna get to know each other, really good. before anything physical happens."

Amber looked over at him and smiled. She really did like this guy. He was funny, smart, and sexy as hell, and had to be better than the long line of losers she'd been with over the past few years.

Andy hit the play button and snuggled under the covers, happier than he'd been in a long time. The big question was.. would he stay that way.


End file.
